


Learn by Touch

by akire_yta



Series: kink bingo [3]
Category: Bandom, Disney RPF
Genre: F/M, kink bingo, tactile play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:43:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink Bingo: "silk, velvet, feathers, furs" square, prompt from xsnarkasaurus</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learn by Touch

 

  
~*~

Nic was a tactile person. She liked to hold her hand out the car window and feel the pressure of the air over her palm. She liked to roll around in the grass, feeling the sun-warmed spikes prickle against her skin. She liked the velvet roll of really good chocolate over her tongue.

And she loved to play with other people's hair. She joked about how she'd become a hairdresser if she ever gave up acting, but in her own mind, she knew that that would be a bad decision. Not only would she just stand there all day, running her fingers through her client's hair, but she really shouldn't be trusted with scissors that close to other people's skin.

Nic loved playing with people's hair. It was a thing. Luckily for her, Adam's thing was having people play with his hair. It became _their_ thing, her sitting with her legs wrapped around his waist, massaging his scalp as he massaged her feet, trailing his fingers up the arch and over the ankle before sweeping back down again as he leaned back against her.

In many ways, he was just as much a tactile person as she was.

The movie was boring, and Adam's head was almost lolling against her belly as she combed her fingers through the strands. She was making it greasy, but that was okay. She'd wash it for him in the morning. “Upstairs?” she whispered in his ear.

Sisky twitched, wrapping his hand around her ankle, grounding himself for a moment. Upstairs was her fur, and her silk negligee, and his butter-soft flannel pants, and a bed made with sheets that felt like warm water to the touch. Upstairs was their giant bath tub. Upstairs was all their toys.

Yes, she wanted to go upstairs.

Adam drew the bath while Nic took off her clothes and tied up her hair in a loose knot. Adam was waiting for her, and the water slipped past her skin like a caress as she sank down to settle on Adam's lap.

The only sound was the splash of water and the steady _drip-drip-drip_ of the faucet Adam hadn't quite turned off.

Nic twisted the handle hard as she climbed out of the tub. Adam met her with a big, fluffy towel, wrapping her up warmly before leading her into the bedroom.

He'd been busy; her favourite rug was already spread out on the covers. She fell onto it, breathing in deeply the unique smell of freshly washed and sundried lambswool. The towel slithered to the floor as she let herself writhe over it, feeling the softness, still warm even this late at night.

The bed dipped as Adam chuckled. “You were a cat in a past life, weren't you?” he asked.

Nic made a 'rowr' noise in the back of her throat and lazily swiped her claws through the air in front of Adam's face. Adam laughed, catching her hand and kissing her knuckles, tongue rough and wet where it swiped against the tip of her fingers. “Touch yourself,” he whispered, letting her hand go.

This was another thing that had become _theirs_ : Nic liked to put on a show, Adam liked to watch.

The fur of the lambswool pelt felt good under her skin, setting of the tiny little sparks that made her breath faster. She twisted around until her head was resting on Adam's lap, her shoulders and back and ass sliding easily over the fur as she spread her legs, bringing up one foot to rest on the edge of the mattress.

She's already a little wet, has been from the moment she buried her fingers into Adam's hair and pulled. The low bubble of arousal has been simmering for an hour; now she's ready to boil. She took her time opening herself up, spreading the wetness around until she could hear the wet noises as they moved.

Adam shifted a little, and Nic tipped her head back enough to see he's gotten hard just watching her. She brought her free hand up and buried it in his hair again, rougher now as she tugged him down. The angle's all wrong for a kiss, but he latched onto a breast, suckling, dragging his teeth over the nipple, making her shiver.

The movement against the lambswool pushed her higher, sparks running along all her nerve endings now. “Fuck me,” she groaned. “Please.”

He's careful to lay her head down on the mattress, but then he's scrambling around to stand between her legs. He grabbed the pelt and tugged it and her down the bed. Her laugh turned into a groan as his hands took hold of her hips to steady her. She let her legs fall open, and he didn't need a second invitation.

His hand felt huge against her as he manuevered her into the right position and slid home in one full stroke. “Hard,” she ordered, and he complied, hips jerking as he pounded into her with strong thrusts and soft eyes. She felt the friction on her back, the way she's inching slowly across the fur, and groaned again as she tightened and came.

Adam slowed, and she smirked, eyes closed. “Did I say stop?”

“No, maam,” Adam said with a laugh, speeding back up again. She loved this part, every inch of her oversensitive and tingling, and Adam fucking her into her fur. He groaned as he came, and Nic felt her muscles flutter at the feel of him coming inside her.

They both made soft noises as he slipped out, and the mattress bounced as he flopped onto the bed bedside her, one arm going around her waist. “I think we're going to need to wash your thingy,” he said, rubbing his cheek against the wool. “Again.”

Nic giggled softly, feeling sleepy and sated. “I'll do it in the morning. Come on.” Together, they helped each other crawl under the covers, flannel and fine cotton rubbing delightfully against her skin. She felt sensitive in a good way, touched and loved. Adam pulled her in and curled around her, and Nic sighed at the perfection as she closed her eyes and went to sleep.


End file.
